philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Davao City
Davao City is the largest city on the island of Mindanao in the Philippines. The city serves as the regional center for Region XI (Davao Region). It was declared as the 4th safest city and the 4th largest city in terms of population size. Summaries Davao City is known by: Nicknames *"Crown Jewel of Mindanao" *"Fruit Basket of the Philippines" *"Orchid Capital of the Philippines" *"Eco-Adventure Capital of the Philippines" *"Silicon Gulf" *"Durian Capital of the Philippines" *City of Royalties" Places of Interest *Davao City Hall *People's Park *SM Mall of Ecoland or SM Lanang *Museo Dabawenyo *Saint Peter's Cathedral(San Pedro Cathedral) *Gisano mall of Davao *NCCC mall of Davao *Magsaysay Park *Island Garden City of Samal Festivals #Kadayawan #Araw ng Dabaw #Torotot Festival Famous For # Malls # Churches # Festivals # Parks # Durian # Hotels # Games # Schools # Businesses # Musicians # Natives Davao City is the Gateway to the Provinces of Davao Region due to its airports, seaports, etc. The Center of Metro Davao was at San Pedro St. fronting Quezon park. Transports Davao is Good for Road Trips, Air trips and Sea trip. Land Transportation Round the Clock the Streets of Davao were full of Tricycles(MultiCabs), Jeepneys, Cars and Motorcycles round the Clock. Buses and Trucks can be seen transports to Provinces round the clock. Bridges and Overpasses can be Accessed around the City. Habal-Habal was a famous especially when it comes to remote places. Sea Transportation Transportation is simple by the sea. If you want to go to another Island like Samal you need to take a Ro-Ro (Barge) from the Davao port located at Sasa Wharf to Get To Davao-Samal. Air Transportation It may be accessed by F-Bangoy International Airport, where majority of the tourists outside Davao come. Media It can be accessed at Shrine Hills. most of them are televison networks that can be acessed in Southern Mindanao like TV-5, ABS-CBN, GMA, CNN PH. Districts The City has 182 barangays in Three Districts. Most of it are Residential, Barrio types Sub Districts First Districts # Poblacion # Talomo Second Districts # Agdao # Buhangin # Bunawan # Paquibato Third Districts # Calinan # Tugbok # Toril # Marilog Sports Sports are usually housed and recreated at The City. Sports areas # Almendras Gym - Basketball # Tinoko Footbal Field - Football # College Gyms - Basketball, Intramurals # Davao Del Norte Sports and Tourism Complex, Tagum - Palarong Pambansa # Buhangin Galleria and Sports Complex - Cock Fight # Matina Galleria - Cock Fighting Politics Davao City was ruled by the city mayor.The current mayor is Sara Duterte, daughter of former Davao City mayor, and current President of the Philippines, Rodrigo Duterte. Most of the Politicians are Districts head. Location Most of the head are settled in a Barangay halls.but the Seat was Located at San Pedro Street. How to Get Here If you are new to Davao from Manila, you can ride an airplane to Davao International Airport. If you want to stay you need to get a taxi to the destination you want. If you are from Samal island a barge from Davao City shall go there to fetch guests back and forth to the City. If you are from the Northern Davao you need to take the bus. if you want a good and fun travel take motorcycles, habal-habal, tricycles, jeepneys. Category:Cities in the Philippines